Vulnerable
by kai anbu
Summary: Di musim dingin ketika Sven mengarahkan senapannya untuk berburu, ia menemukan sesosok bidadari yang sekarat... ia membutuhkan kekuatan cinta dari Sven, yang dikabulkan olehnya dalam cara yang tak terbayangkan... 7-Day GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume, Day 3; & 50 Sentences II dari Kuroliv, set 7. Warning: AU, slight lemon, OOC, M-A.


All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: AU, crack pairing, OOC, typo. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan** 7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume dan 50 Sentences II dari Kuroliv di Infantrum, untuk set 7**. I do not own the picture of this fic.

* * *

;

;

**Vulnerable **

- A drabble fic by Kai Anbu -

;

;

* * *

- Winter -

Saat itu musim dingin, ketika Sven mengarahkan senapannya untuk berburu beruang, ia menemukan sesosok bidadari yang tampaknya baru saja turun ke bumi.

- Summer -

Berambut pirang keemasan dalam balutan pakaian sutra berwarna jingga, gadis itu lebih cocok berada di tengah-tengah musim panas, namun ketika melihat kulitnya, juga rambutnya yang pirang,... Ia tampak begitu rapuh. Seperti salju yang siap meleleh

- Autumn-

Sven mengingat masa lalu, ia pernah melihat gadis itu beberapa kali. Pertama kali ketika musim gugur yang lalu, dimana ia melayang diantara pepohonan rimbun, menyatu besama daun-daun yang siap berguguran,...

- Spring -

Dan di penghujung musim gugur, ketika akan memasuki musim semi, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di tengah pepohonan yang rontok, berdiri dengan pakaian yang sama. Ia menengadah ke atas dan merapalkan doa, yang diikuti tumbuhnya daun-daun pertama. Sven merasa gadis itu bukan manusia. Mungkinkah peri?

- Everlasting-

Muncul impian diam-diam dalam dirinya untuk memiliki gadis itu selamanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah begitu lama hidup sendirian.

- Breeze -

Angin dingin menerpa wajah Sven, mengenbalikannya ke kenyataan. Gadis itu masih berada disitu.

- Sonata -

Ia mendengar suara alunan lagu merdu yang pelan. Gadis itu bernyanyi, mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu yang terasa seperti sonata mistis di telinga Sven.

- Snow-

Salju kembali turun, selama beberapa detik. Tetapi matahari tetap bertahan menyinari. Sang gadis masih terus bernyanyi, tampaknya seperti sedang memanggil-manggil sesuatu, hingga suaranya melemah. Hingga tubuhnya terkulai, pingsan.

- Leave -

Sven mendekati gadis itu. Ia memmutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya.

- Paper -

Sven terkejut ketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Seringan kertas, seperti bukan manusia. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh, seakan guncangan seringan apapun akan menghancurkannya dengan cepat.

- Beauty -

Kecantikannya juga sangat murni. Kulitnya begitu bersih seperti transparan. Ketika menggendongnya, Sven merasakan kerampingan tubuh gadis itu dalam pegangan tangannya.

- Long -

Rambutnya panjang terurai, berwarnapirang keemasan, selembut sutra, seringan bulu, seolah akan melayang hanya dengan satu tiupan kecil.

- Hatred -

Sven membawanya ke rumahnya yang kecil,dimana ia hanya tinggal sendirian disana sebagai seorang pemburu yang kesepian. Ia berpikir adakah rumahnya yang pernah diisi oleh kesedihan dan kebencian di masa lalu, akan sesuai untuk gadis itu?

- Sky -

Ia membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidur, menunggu gadis itu sadar. Langit di luar mulai menggelap, menandakan satu hari telah lewat.

- Night-

Malam telah merayap pelan-pelan. Cahaya bulan hanya berpendar sendu sebelum menghilang di balik awan.

- Row -

Ia masih pingan saat Sven menjajarkan kayu bakar di depan perapian, memasukkannnya satu-persatu ke dalam perapian. Kehangatan mulai memenuhi rumah yang tadinya dingin itu. Ia mendengar suara erangan lemah dari dalam kamar.

- Moonlight -

Sven kembali ke kamar, dimana gadis itu mulai siuman. Ia menatap Sven dengan sinar mata yang lemah, seolah membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia justru menangis terisak.

Sven tak bergerak, ia justru mengagumi wajah itu; bagaikan dewi bulan. Gadis impian yang tak mampu diraih oleh setiap lelaki...

- Lunatic -

Sekaligus sangat rapuh. Sven mendekat dan merengkuh bahunya. Berharap satu pelukan akan memberinya kekuatan. Gadis itu terus menangis dalam pelukan Sven.

- Mars -

"Manusia... Manusia sudah merusaknya," Ia berkata diantara tangisnya.

"Merusak apa?"

"... Bumi..."

Sven mengerti.

"Mereka mengobarkan perang seperti Mars di masa yang lalu, dan Gaia yang harus menanggung semuanya..." Gadis itu mencurahkan isi hati seolah ada beban yang besar yang ditanggungnya.

- Chrysalis -

"Maafkan aku," Sven tak tahu, tetapi ia merasa harus meminta maaf.

"Apakah yang harus kuperbaiki?"

Tangis gadis itu mereda.

- Now -

"Aku tak mampu lagi memanggil musim,.." sahutnya pelan.

Sudah kuduga. Kau memang peri yang bertugas memanggil musim agar berganti. Ikir Sven.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena... aku tak percaya ada manusia lagi," jawabnya, mata hijaunya menatap Sven penuh makna.

- Desire -

Dalam tatapan itu, Sven erasa kalau gadis itu juga telh mengamatinya bebeapa lama. Tatapan yang mengandung harapan, terasa akrab, dan juga mengundang satu hasrat dalam diri Sven yang sekian lama terpendam.

"Bagaimana agar kau percaya?"

- Abstract -

"Berikan aku... cintamu."

Jawaban itu langsung dalam suara pelan yang bagi Sven terasa seperti mengundang. Pikiran Sven merasa mulai menggila. Tetapi melihat gadis itu, bukan hasrat membara yang dirasakannya, tetapi keharusan untu menyentuh, membuktikan sesuatu... Bahwa sentuhan manusia juga dapat sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

- Ilogical -

Sven tahu, dalam dunia nyata, itu tak logis.

"Sapa namammu?" Sven bertanya.

Ia mendekat, merapa lembut bahu gadis itu.

"Stella," ia menjawab. Tatapan jernihnya dari bola matanya yang hijau, tak lepas dar mata Sven.

- Immature -

"Maaf," Sven mendekatkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Tangannya melingkari tengkuk gadis itu.

"Ini terlalu awal," Sven menatapnya.

"..tetapi inilah cara manusia memberikan cinta,"

Sven menurunkan kerah gaun berwarna jingga itu dari tengkuk Stella.

Tubuhnya yang berkulit seperti transparan, kini terhampar di depan Sven. Tanpa halangan apapun.

- Word -

Stella tak melawan. Ia justru memejamkan matanya

Sven menyusuri tubuh gadis itu, tangannya membentuk sebuah kata.

"Cinta".

- Simple -

Cintanya sederhana. Ia ingin merasakan itu, dan ingin Stella juga merasakannya.

Dikecupnya bibir Stella dengan lembut.

- Cake -

Ia mencium leher lehernya, pelan dan tak menyakiti. Terasa lebih manis dari makanan apapun, bahkan penganan yang sangat mahal harganya.

- Milk -

Ia mengecup dadanya lembut, bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang seputih air susu itu, menyesap hangatnya kelembutan itu dengan sepenuh hati.

- Silly -

Sven tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia tahu ini bodoh. Ia measa harus meminta ijin.

"Stella, aku tak harus melakukan ini,"

- Venus -

Tetapi dewi cinta telah mendekatinya.

"Aku menginginkan cintamu," Stella menjawab.

"Berikan padaku,"

- Smirk -

Sven merasa semua logikanya telah hilang.

Ia berikan seluruh energinya untuk gadis itu.

Juga perasaannya.

Dan juga cintanya.

- Shine -

Semuanya terasa berkilauan.

Sang Peri merasakan sesuatu telah bangkit bangkit, sesuatu yang sulit untuk ia jelaskan...

- Sense -

Kenikmatan puncak terasakan.

- Dance -

Ia merasa jiwanya menari.

- Saga -

Sementara Sven mentasbihkan dirinya sebagai lelaki paling perkasa di dunia

- Saint -

Sepeti orang yang dihormat, suci, dan diridukan semua orang.

Meskipun kenyataannya, ia hanya memiliki gadis itu seorang.

- Salad -

Ia hanya menikmati kesegaran yang tersedia dalam tubuh gadis itu, sama seperti ia merindukan sepiring salad yang tak mungkin didapat saat musim dingin.

Tetai... Gadis itu lebih hangat dan menyegarkan,lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

- Evolution-

Ia merasa tubuhnya terasa berevolusi.

- Future-

Apakah terlarang, mencintai seorang peri?

Ia tidak peduli.

Tak peduli akan masa depan yang menugguya.

- Stay -

Sven ingin gadis itu tingggal.

- Rainbow -

"Tidak bisa," Stella menjawab lirih.

Ia akan pergi saat fajar muncul. Saat matahari mulai memendarkan warna pelangi di baliknya.

- Afterlife -

"Adakah kita bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya?"

Sven bertanya.

Hanya sekedar bertanya, untuk melegakan harapannya yang tampak mustahil.

- Tears -

"Mungkin," Katanya.

Air mata bening meluncur di pipinya.

- Destiny -

Sven menyerah pada takdir.

Ia menghabiskan sisa malam itu bersama Stella, yang menyandar di dadanya yang bidang. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, atau perbincangan tentang cinta.

Hanya kesunyian, yang dikalahkan oleh hangatnya tubuh Sven dan Stela yang menyatu, begitu dekat.

- Fly-

Fajar mulai datang.

Gadis itu telah kembali berdiri di tengah padang salju, bersama Sven yang membisu di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya mulai terangkat pelan-pelan ketika matahari semakin terkuak. Gaun jingganya berkibar, dan rambut pirangnya melayang lembut.

Ia menatap Sven dan tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes.

- Whisper -

Di telinga Sven masih tersisa bisikan mesra gadis itu.

Tetapi Sven tahu, Stella bukan miliknya.

Sven mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut tangan Stella yang tubuhnya mulai melayang semakin tinggi.

- Confession -

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertamakali kita bertemu," ucap Sven.

Stella tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

- Passion -

Dan ia melayang menghilang.

Meninggalkan Sven yang kini sendiia di tengah padang salju.

Gadis itu tahu, hasrat itu hanyalah milik manusia. Peri tidak memilikinya.

Atau mungkin,... dilarang memilikinya.

Namun Sven tahu, kenangan adalah sesuatu yang dapat bertahan selamanya.

Dan kenangan tentang cinta semalam itu, akan terus hidup dalam jiwanya.

- Distance -

Meskipun diantara keduanya terdapat jarak yang tak mungkin disatukan.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Apology:

Tuhan, ampunilah saya menulis slight lemon!

Maaf, _another crack pairing_ GSD, untuk Sven dan Stella,... Aku ingin memasangkan mereka karena Sven yang dingin dan tampan itu cocok dengan padang salju, sementara Stella cocok dengan image peri yang rapuh.

**Read and review, please?**


End file.
